


Attenzione, pavimento bagnato!

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, kids!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pochi minuti dopo, sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e Liam chiamare il suo nome con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, così come sentì la donna urlare al figlio di non correre dato che il pavimento era bagnato. Dopodiché non ci fu altro che un tonfo sordo, accompagnato da un lamento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attenzione, pavimento bagnato!

Quel pomeriggio Zayn, dopo aver finito i compiti che la maestra gli avevva assegnato per il giorno successivo, era corso come una furia a casa di Liam per giocare al nuovo  _FIFA2014_. Quando il biondiccio l’aveva chiamato al telefono il giorno precedente, per informarlo del fatto che era finalmente riuscito a farsi regalare il tanto agognato gioco in versione per l’Xbox, il moretto aveva preso a saltellare sul posto, incapace di contenere la gioia che l’idea di passare interi pomeriggi a sfidare Liam gli donava.  
Nel momento in cui Karen, la mamma di Liam, entrò nella [camera](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2631581#)  del figlio, Zayn stava facendo una partita in solitario mentre aspettava che l’amico tornasse dal bagno, dove si stava lavando mani e faccia. Poco prima, i due avevano fatto merenda con un panino alla Nutella preparato per entrambi dalla madre del biondiccio e Liam, al contrario del moretto, si era completamente impiastricciato di quella densa crema al cioccolato che tanto piaceva ai due bambini.  
« Zayn, tesoro » lo richiamò la donna, con il suo solito tono da mamma premurosa.  
Il bambino fermò la partita, premendo il pulsante di pausa sul suo joystick, e si voltò verso Karen, dedicandogli tutta la sua attenzione. Come sempre gli ricordava mamma Tricia, era buona educazione ascoltare e dimostrare sempre attenzione per quello che le altre persone avevano da dire.  
« Devo passare lo straccio in corridoio quindi, per i prossimi dieci minuti, il pavimento sarà bagnato. Non ti chiedo di non muoverti da dove sei ma, se devi farlo, fai attenzione a non scivolare! »  
Zayn annuì semplicemente, poi tornò alla sua partita – in quel momento stava vincendo per 1 a 0 – mentre Karen spariva in corridoio per passare lo straccio. Pochi minuti dopo, sentì la porta del bagno aprirsi e Liam chiamare il suo nome con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, così come sentì la donna urlare al figlio di non correre dato che il pavimento era bagnato. Dopodiché non ci fu altro che un tonfo sordo, accompagnato da un lamento. Il moretto scattò in piedi e si diresse rapido in corridoio, dove trovò Liam steso per terra. Gli si avvicinò, stando ben attento a non scivolare a sua volta – sarebbe potuto succedere con niente, visto che ai piedi aveva un paio di scarpe con la suola di gomma – , e gli si accovacciò accanto.  
« Ti sei fatto male? » domandò preoccupato.  
Il biondiccio si tirò su, puntellandosi con i gomiti sul pavimento. « Un po’ » ammise ridacchiando, e il cuore di Zayn, sentendolo e vedendolo divertito, si alleggerì da ogni tipo di preoccupazione.  
Lo aiutò a rialzarsi da terra, porgendogli una mano, che Liam accettò subito, poi tornarono con calma e attenzione nella stanza del biondiccio. Una volta lì, Zayn si rese conto di non aver precedentemente fermato il gioco e che quello, di conseguenza, era andato avanti anche senza di lui. Come se quello non bastasse, la squadra avversaria, pilotata dall’Xbox, aveva segnato ben 2 goal.  
« Uffa » si lagnò « Sto perdendo di nuovo! »  
Liam gli si avvicinò. « Puoi sempre ricominciare la partita, se vuoi » gli suggerì, mentre si massaggiava il sedere con una mano. Gli sarebbe venuto un bel livido a causa di quella caduta fatta per il corridoio, poco ma sicuro.


End file.
